


Серое

by legacyofbast



Series: Мосты и надежды [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Depression, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: Скаут разваливается (опять). Снайпер пытается его собрать (снова). И вообще, всё то, что происходило за кулисами событий в команде Красных.
Relationships: BLU Scout/BLU Sniper, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Мосты и надежды [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910986
Kudos: 9





	1. Синее

— Тебе хватит, пацан, — устало ругается Снайпер, перекидывая вялую тощую руку через плечо. — На сегодня, и на завтра.

Скаут громко и пьяно матерится, болтаясь и практически волоча ноги по бетонному полу коридора. Ничья или проигрыши Синих раздражают его. Злят. Доводят до белого каления вкупе с гневными истериками и срывами. Он получает окрики старших, ему дают по зубам, Солли заставляет мыть туалеты, после каждого унитаза громко выкрикивать на всю уборную “сэр, есть, сэр!” так, чтобы его слышали в подвалах базы, чтобы хоть как-то дисциплинировать. Но это не помогло, парень запил. Колеса и траву скупать дорого, да и спалиться (особенно Скауту) — раз плюнуть — поэтому он выбрал ничего лучше, как пиво. Эту кислую дешёвую ссанину, с которой его вело с третьей бутылки, и он не знал границ и не умел пить, так что при каждой его попойке из него лезло — иногда начинал приколебливаться к каждой мелочи, видя в поведении сокомандников насмешку над собой, иногда сразу начинал орать и лез в драку, иногда сидел, молчал и плакал, иногда лез ко всем с пьяной доброжелательностью и пиздиловкой ни о чем.

Сегодня последний вариант. Снайперу тяжело видеть его в таком состоянии. Он переносил выходки, подъёбки, усмешки, но видеть, как пацан опускается, как и остальные в команде… тяжело. Они-то — черт с ними, но он же совсем молодой.

— Не тяни меня так, сука, больно же! — озлобленно шипит Скаут. — Все вы меня шпыняете, сейчас что со мной сделаешь — на улицу выбросишь?! Вы неблагодарные сволочи, с—с… _садисты_!

Снайпер крепче сжимает челюсти, продолжая шагать, неся эту ношу.

— Красный кенгурятник та ещё сука, хуже, чем ты, ради забавы может целый день только меня стрелять, иногда попадает в ляжку или в ключицу, и смотрит, блядь, до Реса добегу или прямо здесь в траншее окочурюсь!

Снайпер глухо рычит.

— Что молчишь? Неправда, что ли? Оба любите пустить пулю не туда, а потом смотрите, как будет корёжить того, кто её словил!

Грубые слова режут по сердцу, и на губы сочится яд:

— Твоей матери стоило остановиться на третьем ребёнке.

Снайпер жалеет о сказанном в ту же секунду. Скаута изнутри обжигает каленым железом.

— Говоришь, мне не стоило рождаться? Меня не должно существовать? Мне себя гвоздём вскрыть, чтобы тебе счастливо жилось?

Голос мальчишки надорвавшийся и осипший. Мужчину это бьёт словно плетьми.

— Или—или мне надо выбросить себя куда-нибудь, чтобы не мешать? — он дрожит, ошалелый лихорадочно блестящий взгляд сверлит мужчину. — Всегда говорили, что мне не место, что я лишний рот, что ма надрывается, и Джо ещё: “береги, ма, коралловое колье, утянет ведь”, но я не тянул, я никогда не тянул! — он хрипло кричит. — Я для всех был никчёмен, но ты, сволочь, когда меня трахаешь, другие сказки поёшь!

Тяжёлая пощёчина обрывает речь. Скаут, теряя равновесие, отлетает к стене, ударяется, прижимает ладонь к больной щеке. Снайпер стоит рядом, нависнув, сжимая челюсти, сжимая руки в кулаки, тяжело дыша — не только от гнева. И гнев не главное. Вина обжигает ему внутренности, мешаясь со стыдом, страхом, чувством грязи и похоти и чем-то, от чего болит сердце.

Скаут молчит и рвано дышит, хлюпая носом, длинные ресницы дрожат. Снайпер остывает до ледяной тревоги и подаётся ближе, чтобы коснуться их губами в мольбе о прощении.

— Ты как все, — надрывно шепчет Скаут, так, будто это проклятие.

Снайпер выходит из транса, крепко берёт Скаута за руку и ведёт в его комнату.

Парень не сопротивляется. Он безволен, как тряпичная игрушка. Снайпер сажает его на кровать, не включая свет, зная, что это спровоцирует головокружение и рвоту. Садится перед ним, развязывает кеды, снимает. Тянется к ремню, расстёгивает, звеня пряжкой, вынимает ремень, расстёгивает джинсы. Скаут на мгновение теряет баланс и валится ему на плечо. Он устал. Снайпер ощущает тошнотное чувство родительской заботы по отношению к ребёнку, но иначе нельзя. Он тянется к свитеру небесно-голубого цвета с орнаментом из снежинок, беря за полы, но его останавливает тощая рука с крупными суставами. Скаут осторожно берёт его крупную жилистую ладонь и прижимает к щеке — больной щеке. Снайпер чувствует, что кожа у него мокрая и горячая. Парень льнёт к кисти всем естеством, потом украдкой целует пальцы. Мужчине что-то дёргает за грудиной, что отдаётся в паху и выступает влагой на глазах. Он неслышимо снимает очки, шляпу, кладёт на прикроватную тумбу, и, взяв лицо Скаута в обе ладони, подаётся к нему, целуя несколько раз меж бровей — в просьбе о прощении, в желании успокоить, в заверении, что мальчика любят. Скаут дрожит, хмурится, тихо плачет. Мозолистые руки гладят его, даря тепло и спокойствие.

Темнота скрывает их близость, и парень тянется к мужчине, обвивая руки вокруг плеч, вдыхая его запах. На стрелке старый серо-синий потёртый плащ. Он поднимает ворот, чтобы казаться круче. Скаут любит его всем сердцем.

— Снайпс, — сдавленно хрипит он, боясь, что эмоции хлынут наружу. — _Ларри_ , прости.

Парня сильнее стискивают в объятиях.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — мягко и глубоко отвечает Снайпер, качая Скаута в руках. — Ни в чём. Ни в чём.

Он повторяет это как молитву.

Скаут отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Сейчас он почти ничего не видит, но он знает, что они серо-синие. Снайпер гладит его по голове, взлохмачивая светлые мягкие волосы, гладит шею, гладит по лицу. Сквозь кислый хмельной запах пробивается запах самого парня — и он будоражит мужчину. Наступившую тишину, прерываемую только шорохом одежды и их дыханием, перебивает неуверенный вопрос:

— Можно я посплю?

На этот вопрос Снайпер не выдерживает и нежно и счастливо смеётся. Совсем тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.

— Можно, — он встряхивает парнишку за плечи.

Снайпер помогает ему улечься, вытаскивает из-под него одеяло, накрывая. Требуется немного времени, Скаут почти сразу отходит ко сну. _Снайпер думает_ , что Скаут почти сразу отходит ко сну. Стоит мужчине отойти, как цепкие пальцы хватаются ему за штанину узких джинсов.

Снайпер уже знает это.

— Мне нельзя здесь быть, Джим, — он склоняется над ним, потирая плечо. Парень замирает с тканью джинс в руке, не раскрывая глаз. — _Джим_.

Пальцы отпускают.

— Завтра утром, хорошо? Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Скаут чуть поворачивает к нему голову, и губ касается слабая улыбка:

— Тогда до утра, да?

— До утра, малыш. Сейчас спи.


	2. Оранжевое

— Джим.

— Снайпс, — парень щурится в тёплой улыбке, и от этого в мужчине тоже что-то теплеет. Снайпер тянет руку и чуть ли не затаскивает Скаута в фургончик, отчего (Скаут, не фургончик) спотыкается о половик.

Внутри тепло, сухо и пахнет кофе. От единственной лампы на столике всё медово-оранжевое. На крохотную кушетку падает мягкая кроткая тень. Парень бросает взгляд на маленькую раковину в углу и видит пустые склянки. Морщит нос. Стрелка не изменить.

— Принёс? — спрашивает Снайпер, возвращаясь к оставленному на плите закипающему чайнику. В его голосе искорки веселья, парень ловит его настроение, и ему всё будто становится ярче. Будто везде развесили рождественские огни.

— Ага, — смеётся Скаут, подходя ближе, чем нужно, хотя всё ещё сохраняя дистанцию. Снайпер не любит, когда вторгаются в его личное пространство (и его понимание личного пространства зависит от того, насколько он разозлён), и он терпеть не может, когда его _тискают_. Да, _тискают_. Это слово. Снайпер произносит его всегда сквозь сжатые зубы и хмурится так ожесточённо, будто свежует аллигатора здесь и сейчас. А аллигатор до этого расправился с его семьёй до седьмого колена. И он мстит.

Снайпер качает головой, будто раздражённо, смеётся, но Скаут знает, что тот доволен. Слишком крепко взял за руку, слишком быстро распахнул перед ним двери дома. Мужчина заваривает кофе и оборачивается к парню, в знакомом движении опираясь о плиту, скрещивая ноги в тяжёлых сапогах. Зима холодная выдалась. Сам он не вылезает из пальто даже в помещении.

— Ты, небось, есть хочешь? — криво усмехается Снайпер, едва-едва показывая глаза из-под полов шляпы.

— Хочу, — Скаут принимает кружку с чаем и садится за столик. Горячая жидкость обжигает язык и горло до состояния онемения, но он пьёт и пьёт. Хлебнув ещё, добавляет: — Но я мылся. Не обижайся, мужик, но здесь у тебя какая-то лажа. Как ты туда помещаешься вообще?

Снайпер снова смеётся и качает головой, садясь напротив. У Скаута всё мерцает за солнечным сплетением от этого глубокого, тёплого, хриплого голоса. К рождественским огням добавились бенгальские.

— Нахальная скотина, — кривится он в ухмылке и смотрит в окно, держа кружку у рта, будто накрывая ее ладонью. — Спаю сказал?

Скаут даже не реагирует, вспыхивая поначалу от праведного гнева из-за несправедливо произнесённого обзывательства; он уже было выставляет указательный палец и готовится что-то сказать в свою защиту, но осекается, булькает, вскидывает брови:

— Э… да?

Снайпер невольно улыбается, застав мальчишку врасплох. Оранжевый свет играет с его тонкими чертами и ежиком светлых пушистых волос, и они горят золотом.

— _Да_ или « _э, да_ »? — поддразнивает Снайпер, притягиваясь ближе, ставя локти на стол.

— Ну, — Скаут чешет макушку, откидывается на стуле, выдыхает.

— «Ну»? А Спай в курсе, что он тебе что-то одолжил? — продолжает подначивать Снайпер.

— Ё-моё! — возмущённо парирует Скаут, стуча ребром руки по столу. — Я поговорил, просто он, типа, условие своё выставил, что надо завтра вернуть, — он тоже опирается локтями о стол и поникает головой. — Вот.

Сглатывает.

— Хорошо. Завтра, так завтра, — Снайпер встаёт, подходит к нему. Скаут чувствует исходящее от него тепло и его запах. Стрелок забирает у него кружку и примирительно треплет по голове, взлохмачивая макушку. Мальчишка отпихивается и смеётся. Мужчине невыносимо тепло. Он украдкой смотрит на него, прячет улыбку, и снова идёт к плите.

Скаут, изрядно сытый и уже переодетый в одну из старых (но чистых) пижам Снайпера, лезет наверх и плюхается прямо на мужчину. Тот не возражает, листая книгу.

— Диккенс? — бесцветно бормочет он, не требуя ответа. — Нашёл, конечно, сказку на ночь…

Скаут, хрюкнув, глупо и счастливо гыгыкает, устраиваясь у него под боком, намотав на себя б _о_ льшую часть одеяла.

— У мужика фамилия смешная, — он снова хрюкает, тыча Снайперу под ребро, на что тот отвечает недовольным рыком, но, справедливости ради, ничего парню не делает.

Мальчишка весь жёсткий, угловатый и невыносимо тёплый. Мужчина не сдерживается и, клонясь над ним, прижимается сухими и горячими губами к его лбу. Скаут лениво смеётся и играет со Снайперовыми руками, ложась ему живот, как на подушку.

— Эй, это на ночь, — он щурится совсем как лисёнок, и говорит также, — совсем на ночь, а не сейчас. Сейчас почитай.

Зрачки почти заполоняют светло-голубую радужку. Скаут счастливый и довольный, словно пьяный. От Снайпера. Со Снайпером. Книга где-то у стены на матрасе, забытая. Стрелок склоняется над ним, тянет к себе, и гладит, гладит лицо. Скаут тает. Расслабляется, опускает беспокойно елозившие ноги, тянется к покрытому шрамами лицу и всклокоченным каштановым волосам. Снайпер растирает ему тело, почёсывая бока (на что Скаут неловко извивается и чуть не попадает ему коленом в челюсть), гладит ноги, щекочет пятки сквозь ткань растянутых носков. Скаут взбрыкивает и истерически взвизгивает.

— Эй, эй, нельзя, мы так не договаривались, вот ты боишься, и я боюсь, что ты…

Скаут выворачивается и, пыхтя, наваливается сверху, зажимая Снайпера между матрацем и собственным локтем, повторяя то же, тиская рёбра, пытаясь зачем-то стащить штаны (у них было такое развлечение с братьями — кто с кого первый штаны стянет перед всеми), пихаясь, щипая, в общем, делая не самые приятные вещи Снайперу.

Снайпер рычит и пытается его скинуть с себя, но всё равно сдерживается, боясь ему дать в челюсть или сбросить. И пытается надеть обратно штаны.

— Будешь ещё так делать? Будешь? Будешь, а? — тараторит мальчишка, напирая, склоняясь совсем близко, так, что мужчине нужно вжиматься. Он смеётся так звонко и так заливисто, что у Снайпера резонирует в ушах.

— Джим, чёрт, Джим! — гаркает Снайпер, приподнимаясь на локтях и скалясь, обнажая крупные клыки, так, что Скауту до смешного не страшно. — Не прекратишь, читать не стану!

Снайпер тяжело дышит и из него рвётся грудной кашель. Скаута так и подначивает вставить шпильку о том, что у него вскоре от лёгких останется только обугленные мешки. Но он молчит, только смотрит блестящими глазами, на дне которых танцуют огоньки.

Мужчина приглаживает отросшие волосы, взлохмачивая их ещё сильнее, вздыхает, смотрит на лампу, потом снова на парня. Скаут ухмыляется сам себе — (победил!) — и, подавшись вперёд, по-простому плюхается на Снайпера.

— Ладно, буду читать, — приглушённо бормочет ему в плечо мужчина, побеждённый. — Победил.

Они лежат друг на друге и дышат глубоко, тяжело и часто, словно только что любились. От этой мысли Снайперу становится неуютно. А Скауту становится пьяно-жарко. Мужчине всё сводит внутри от того, что его, здорового мужика, пригвоздил мальчишка. У парня всё горит внутри от того, что он подмял под себя сурового неприступного отшельника. Он улыбается, как идиот. И никому сказать нельзя, какой Снайпер мягкий и как он здоровски пахнет. Сигаретами, порохом и бухлом. Только как-то по-здоровскому.

Поэтому Скаут решает об этом ему поведать:

— Ты пахнешь заебись.

Снайпер замирает, распахивает глаза — и Скаут чувствует, как тот за миллисекунды деревенеет — а потом разражается сиплым хохотом. Мальчишка трясётся на нём от его содроганий, а потом прыскает сам, падая лбом ему в грудь.

— Так, всё, давай, читай, — нарочито серьёзно говорит Скаут, поднимаясь, снова ползя к стене, кутаясь, вытаскивая из-под тощей задницы книгу и передавая её Снайперу.

Снайпер кладёт выше подушку, бьёт по ней, опирается спиной. Тянет остатки одеяла себе на длинные ноги. Он смотрит вправо вниз и его встречают два внимательных блестящих глаза, готовых внимать.

— О, какой хороший мальчик, — глумливо умиляется мужчина, обнажая клык. Ответом ему служит фырканье.

— Читай, давай.

Снайпер открывает книгу, листает до третьей страницы, делает вдох. И крякает, когда ему на живот _опять_ плюхается знакомый груз.

— Так, всё. Вот так. Теперь можно.

Снайпер затихает.

— _Джим_.

— Да всё, чё ты? Я всё, видишь? Больше ни слова не скажу.

Снайпер молчит.

— Ну старик, ну прости, старик, ну.

Снайпер закатывает глаза и жуёт челюстями. Скаут падает головой ему в живот и недовольно и приглушённо рычит.

— Ладно, _Ларри_. Старик. Старичок. _Ларри_. Прости, ладно?

Он подаётся к нему, лезет на него, слишком близко, и у паршивца глаза горят, и мужчина от них горит, и всё у него горит. Он сдаётся и треплет ему щёку, улыбаясь совсем тепло и совсем любяще, как идиот.

— _Лоуренс_ , балбес, — он таскает его за нос едва касаясь, — в твоём случае я для тебя вообще мистер Манди, — говорит он совсем несерьёзно, плавясь от светло-голубых глаз.

— Тогда я тоже не Джим, — также несерьёзно отвечает Скаут, залезая на него дальше, так, чтобы полностью видеть серую синеву печальных глаз, — а Джеймс, — указывает он вскидыванием брови, — Джеймс Фитцджеральд для тебя. В твоём случае, — кивает он.

Скаут оказывается совсем близко, так, что он чувствует, как дыхание Снайпера обжигает ему край рта. Снайпер замирает, смотрит ему прямо в зрачки и кладёт ему крупную руку на плечо, сжимает. Покачивает парня и улыбается, щурясь в улыбке. Скаут усмехается, прерывая зрительный контакт, делает неясный жест рукой, и, бухаясь обратно на Снайпера, смеётся:

— Так, уговор есть уговор, я всё, где моя история?

На короткое мгновение повисает тишина, от которой у мальчишки вдруг взбрыкивает сердце. Но потом он видит жилистую руку над ним, как она скользит ниже и обнимает, потирая бок. Он возится, отдавая часть одеяла мужчине, неловко его кутая.

Мужчина гладит его, прижимая тощее и горячее тело к себе, ощущая ничего, кроме живительного и немного болезненного чувства счастья.

— Ты тоже заебись пахнешь, — неожиданно буркает Снайпер, листая на первую главу. Парень пахнет дешёвым мылом, вишневой жвачкой и юностью, и от этого мужчине срывает крышу. Скаут выворачивает голову и с искренним удивлением смотрит на него. — Лежи так, не шевелись, ты будешь подставкой.

В подтверждение слов Снайпер кладёт корешок ему на плечо.

— Да, я подставка, — смиряется парень, вздыхая, подкладывая под голову руку.

Снайпер прочищает горло, хмурится, настраивается, вдыхает — и начинает:

— _Фамилия моего отца была Пиррип, мне дали при крещении имя Филип, а так как из того и другого мой младенческий язык не мог слепить ничего более внятного,чем Пип, то называл себя Пипом, а потом и все меня стали так называть…_

Через двадцать минут Снайпер прерывается на короткое мгновение, чтобы перевести дух, и как только в фургончике воцаряется молчание, его встречает лёгкий шум дождя по крыше и равномерное сопение на груди.


	3. Чёрное

— Скаут?

— Что, Снайпс?

Прикосновение к руке, совсем лёгкое, кончиками сухих пальцев, расцветшее сначала чем-то оранжево-золотистым, потом переливаясь зеленовато-голубым, а потом снова ничего, разлившееся чёрным.

— Малыш, — сглатывание, попытка смочить пересохшее больное горло, — посиди со мной. Ненадолго.

Снова прикосновение, теперь к предплечью, движение назад-вперёд. Скаут потирал ему руку.

— Я здесь, дружище, я никуда не денусь.

Он мог поклясться, что услышал его улыбку, а дыхание ощутил на скуле, но нет, подумал он, Скаут не станет так к нему льнуть. Но диван под ним чуть прогнулся в сторону пацана. Значит, рядом. За грудиной Снайпера разлилось что-то светлое и успокаивающее, что отогревало его стылые руки.

Скаут всё ещё поглаживал ему руку. Совсем немного, несильно, сквозь ткань старого плаща-пыльника.

— Это какой канал? — внезапно прервал неловкое молчание Снайпер ещё более неловким вопросом, булькая.

— Э. Природа, — помялся Скаут, в его голосе было заметное замешательство, — природа, да. Об орлах показывают. Э. О соколах. Короче, ну, птица рыбу ловит, — с весельем подытожил он, видимо, довольный тем, что смог объяснить, а потом снова замолк. Снайпер повернул в его сторону голову и неясно кивнул, будто посмотрел на него, а потом снова повернулся обратно.

Холод снова начал лизать ему желудок, сковывая грудную клетку.

— Рассказать? — последовал снова тихий и неуверенный вопрос.

— Хм-м?

— Э, то, что показывают. Или погромче? — Скаут мялся, в его голосе сквозила нервозность, отчего Снайпер ещё сильнее начал психовать. — Я сделаю, как ты хочешь.

— Нет… нет. Просто… оставь так, малыш, хорошо? Всё в порядке. Оставь так, — он почувствовал лёгкую возню рядом с собой и сбился, давясь на словах, — просто посиди… побудь здесь. Со _мной_ , — на последнем слове он поперхнулся, кашляя.

— Эй, эй, тише, — Снайпер понял, что Скаут взял его за плечи — судя по мягкому хвату — и приблизился, потому что он ощутил исходящее от него горячительное тепло. — Всё нормально, я здесь. Буду сидеть здесь. Вот прямо вот тут, — одна рука исчезла, а потом он ощутил резкое движение воздуха перед ним, и Скаут рассмеялся — тихо, легко — что-то показал, видимо. Он сам улыбнулся в ответ на этот тёплый смех.

Скаут затих, и Снайпер услышал, как тот успокаивал своё дыхание.

— Это не навсегда, — вдруг снова начал парень, совсем глухо и осторожно, — Док сказал, что дня два, а потом вернётся. И будешь потом снова смотреть про своих орлов.

Снайпер не сдержал улыбки, всё ещё не смотря на Скаута. Его слова всегда вызывали прилив нежности и веселья, и его всегда тянуло иронизировать в ответ. Сейчас нет. Он задержал дыхание, сцепив челюсти, боясь того, что парень заметит, что он плачет.

— Снайпс?

Он не отвечал первые секунды, боясь, что прорвёт плотину, и эмоции хлынут наружу. Он ненавидел это состояние. Ему не становилось легче, только ещё хуже. Лучше переждать волну, потом станет лучше. Без срыва.

— Хм-м?

Скаут затих, замирая, отпуская его.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Снайпер мотнул головой, сглатывая солёную слюну.

— Не сердись, что я тебя достаю. Док сказал, чтобы я тебя не оставлял одного, он сказал, что у тебя, типа, что-то вроде приступа может случиться или припадка. Я не знаю. Я не специально, Снайпс, просто… не хочу, чтобы тебе стало плохо.

Молчание.

— Ты не достаёшь, Джим, всё хорошо.

Снайпер опёрся на подлокотник, подпирая щёку ладонью, будто смотрел телевизор. Снова молчание, прерываемое бурчанием телеприёмника.

— Мне сделать что-нибудь?

Снайпер, несмотря на разбитость, снова не сдержал улыбки. Он медленно повернулся к Скауту и тихо, совсем тихо, хрипло и заговорщически сказал:

— Репей.

Несмотря на темноту вокруг него, он буквально смог _увидеть_ видимое замешательство мальчишки, и хрюкнул, когда тот выдал совершенно серьёзно:

— Чё?

— Липучка, — продолжал наседать Снайпер, не сдерживая лукавой улыбки, чувствуя, как заёрзал рядом с ним Скаут, усаживаясь удобнее, чтобы уставиться на него гневно-гневно, — приставала. Как банный лист к…

— Ладно, ладно, я понял! — возмутился Скаут, фыркая. — Просто скажи, зачем обзываться?

— Я и говорю.

— Тогда зачем про репей?

— Затем, — последовал многозначительный ответ, — чтобы было понятнее.

— Я уже понял!

— А раньше не понимал, — шутливо ворчал Снайпер, — впредь понимай быстрее.

— Да хорош уже!

Они сидели в молчании; Снайпер тихо посмеивался, а Скаут кипел рядом, раздражённо сопя. Когда лёгкое веселье схлынуло, знакомый холод сковал грудную клетку мужчине, а темнота заволокла всё вокруг, снова стирая что-то золотисто-оранжевое.

— Не сердись, кенгурёнок, — мягко попросил Снайпер, — я просто шучу.

— Да знаю я, — последовал деланно-пренебрежительный ответ. Скаут смягчился, Снайпер знал.

Молчание.

— Просто устал, — ответил Снайпер на неозвученный вопрос, признаваясь, тихо и низко. — В последнее время миссии слишком долгие, с одного полигона на второй, на третий, потом обратно, ещё операция… как всегда, — усмехнулся он без веселья, — просто сейчас… тяжко.

Ответа не последовало, движения тоже. Снайпер испытывал острый прилив паники.

— Джим?

На него навалились всем весом, сдавливая плечи и рёбра, обнимая голову, сминая полы шляпы.

Снайпер задохнулся, застывая.

— Всё нормально, всё хорошо, — заговорил Скаут, обжигая дыханием ему ухо, качая его из стороны в сторону, — я тоже устал, мы все, всё нормально. Говори. Расскажи мне.

Снайпер боялся, что он сломается от этого тепла и бережности. Но нет, он не испытал ничего, кроме успокоения, которое накрыло его, как тяжёлое одеяло, оставляя его наедине с накатывающей дрёмой.

Он обнял Скаута в ответ, поглаживая по коротким мягким волосам на выстриженном затылке, чувствуя, как мальчишка греет его, как печка.

— Нечего говорить, — продолжил Снайпер, без стыда утыкаясь ему в шею, — всё хреново. Как всегда, — и хрипло усмехнулся.

Скаут не переставал его укачивать.

— Всё хреново, да, но я буду здесь, — глухо продолжил парень, — и ребята. Мы тебя не бросим. Никто никого не бросит, и, тем более, я тебя.

Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Снайпер не видел, но знал.

— Да, ты сам сказал. Я — банный лист.

Снайпер услышал нотки гордости в его звонком голосе и мягко засмеялся, качая головой, прикрывая подёрнутые туманом глаза.

— И не только, — парировал стрелок, чувствуя, будто с него снимают огромную ношу.

— И не только, потому что это же _я_ , — жеманно добавил он, сияя, как огонёк во тьме, и Снайпер загорелся сам. — Ну что, — теперь уже более деловитее продолжил Скаут, — есть хочешь?

— Поспать, — честно ответил он, немного глухо и тихо.

— Здесь? Или хочешь к себе?

— Давай здесь, — сказал Снайпер, мысленно плюя на осознание того, что команда может увидеть его спящим на диване в общей комнате, — чёрт, я хотел сказать…

— Здесь так здесь, мне повторять два раза не надо! — затараторил Скаут беззаботно, лихо пихая и бодая его, устраиваясь у него под боком. — И идти надо к цели вместе, потому что мы — команда.

Снайпер помолчал, смотря на него сверху вниз, а потом, усевшись поудобнее, сдвинув себе шляпу на глаза по привычке, резюмировал:

— Балаболка ты, Джим.

Ответом ему послужил ласковый смех.

Через двадцать минут из общей комнаты доносились тихий храп и громкое сопение, прерываемые лишь передачей про орлов.


	4. Зелёное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ваншот, без редактирования, за полчаса. ангст ради ангста, смысла нет.

Скаут дуется, когда Снайпер окликает его по прозвищу перед всеми. Для Снайпера — пустяк, слово, способ выражения эмоций. Несмотря на его закрытую натуру, ему не стыдно выставлять это напоказ, будто это не что-то их тайное, личное.

Интимное.

Кенгурёнок. Скаут тает, когда слышит его низкий и тёплый голос, зовущий его так. Сущий пустяк, насмешка, превратившаяся во что-то светлое и доброе. Когда они вместе, он почти не зовёт его по имени или позывному, только это: «кенгурёнок». Но иногда это проскальзывает перед всеми. Скауту это не нравится.

Скаут злится. И на Снайпера, и на себя, и на остальных, когда они посмеиваются, хоть и беззлобно. Не то, чтобы он боится того, что их окрестят пидорами, голубками, «парочкой — гусём да гагарочкой», это глубже, чище, сокровеннее. Это то, что у них есть, а у остальных нет.

Инж замечает его настроение, смеётся, говорит что-то про зайчонка и пострелёнка; Шпион, сволочь, едва заметно и хитро приподняв уголок рта, косится на них и кивает. Снайпер пожимает плечами и тоже смеётся.

Скаут кипит, смущённый, и после ужина слова сами вырываются изо рта, и бьют, словно плетьми, и Скаут жалеет сразу же.

«Не зови меня больше так!»

Снайпер молчит, отводит взгляд, плечи его деревенеют, а сам он словно покрывается каменной коркой.

«Хорошо, Скаут».

И следующие две недели он зовёт его Скаутом. Он всё также позволяет сидеть рядом у костра, у фургона, в полном молчании, когда он чистит винтовку, и также берёт с собой на охоту, но всё не то, Скаут чувствует. Он часто молчит. Не рассказывает о своих чудных снах. Не жалуется на артрит. Он спокоен и добр, терпелив и мягок, но между ними словно стена. В виде рабицы с колючей проволокой вокруг их базы и полигонов, в виде их контрактов и позывных.

Скаут долго думает, идя следом, чавкая берцами по гнилым листьям и влажной лесной почве. Решается. И встаёт как вкопанный посреди лесной тропы.

«Прости, что сказал».

Снайпер останавливается, замирает, потом оборачивается, на лице — лёгкое недоумение. Взгляд мутный. Он о чём-то думал. Он всегда о чём-то думает.

«Прости, что сказал», — повторяет Скаут, понурый, всё ниже опуская голову, как нашкодивший пацан. — «Тогда на ужине. Я… я не подумал. Я не хотел так. Не хотел обидеть тебя».

Снайпер медленно приближается к нему, шаг за шагом, и Скаут физически чувствует, как крупные сапоги осторожно ступают по листьям, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума. Двигается медленно, как хищник в засаде. Скаут вдруг ощущает себя пойманным на мушку, и он сдаётся. Снайпер замирает перед ним, смотря своим глубоким серо-синим взглядом, сокрытым жёлтыми линзами. И легонько кивает. «Продолжай».

«Между нами что-то происходит», — Скаут указывает рукой то на него, то на себя несколько раз, — «ты закрылся. Ты… всегда рядом, но всегда не здесь, и я знаю, почему, и я не знаю, как это справить, как… как сделать что-то для тебя, чтобы ты простил».

На языке горько, горячо и сухо. Это не то, что надо говорить, он знает, но он не знает, что надо говорить.

«Я не сержусь, Скаут, ты ни в чём не виноват».

«Хватит! Хватит так говорить!» — у Скаута дрожит голос; он вскидывается, и взгляд его сверкает от гнева и влаги. — «Хватит говорить, что ты не сердишься, что всё в порядке, и прекрати звать меня так!»

Он задыхается от паники и неконтролируемой злобы. Сердце стучит, как бешеное. Ему вдруг становится тяжело в груди.

«Скаут», — Снайпер осторожно тянет к нему руку в знаке успокоения, замечая его сбившееся дыхание. — «Глубокий вдох».

«Прости, прости меня».

«Скаут. Дыши. Пожалуйста».

В голосе Снайпера тихая тревога. Он гладит его по плечам, по груди, по голове. Скаут льнёт к этим добрым большим рукам, они дарят ему успокоение и чувство защищённости.

«Хорошо, малыш, хорошо. Мой мальчик. Кроха. Да, я сердился, но сейчас не сержусь, всё по-старому», — Снайпер осторожно гладит ему лицо, вытирая мокрую дорожку на правой щеке, в родном жесте оглаживая ему бровь большим пальцем. Он совсем рядом, совсем близко, парень чувствует его дыхание у себя на веках. «Только дыши, ладно? Вдох», — они вдыхают вместе, мужчина — ровно, парень — дёргано и рвано, но он делает всё послушно, — «выдох».

Снайпер низко шепчет ему что-то, привлекая к себе, растирая ему лопатки. Скаут вцепляется в него до побеления костяшек, сминая в пальцах старый грубый пыльник, сжимая ему плечи и рёбра, утыкается ему в шею до скрипа зубов. Это были тяжёлые две недели. Много поражений. Много потерь. Скаут не готов был потерять и Снайпера.

Снайпер качает его и гладит по коротким светлым волосам. Скаут чувствует, как у того подрагивают руки. Стрелок устал. Скаут сейчас предложит ему пойти обратно, и Снайпер согласится, и он доведёт его до базы, проводит до комнаты, уложит в постель. Это часть их взаимоотношений. Неоговорённая интимность. Сокровенность.

«Пойдём домой, Снайпс».

Скаут знает, что теперь всё хорошо, когда слышит:

«Хорошо, кенгурёнок».


	5. Белое

Это похоже на искры. Белые, яркие. На первые снежинки и первый снег. На чистый иней, вымораживаемый из стылого зимнего воздуха, отливающего радугой на утреннем солнце.

Грубые мозолистые пальцы касаются лба, убирая единственную выбивающуюся светлую прядь. Мужчина улыбается, мягкий свет восходящего солнца играет с его серо-синими радужками. Он держит парня на коленях, устраивая удобнее. Скаут лежит, завёрнутый в заботу. Снайпер что-то бормочет, посмеивается, касается указательным и средним пальцем русой брови, гладит. Задевает маленький шрам у переносицы.

Скаут еле обнимает его в ответ. Его кренит в сон; ему поверхностно снятся образы матери и моря. Но это не вызывает тяжести, наоборот, ему спокойно и тепло.

Снайпер легонько поглаживает его по голове, приминая волосы. В груди снова вспыхивают искры. Мужчина успокаивается рядом. Он тоже засыпает.

Длинные пальцы лениво перебирают растянутую ткань свитера. Другие пальцы, чуть меньше, суше и короче скользят на него в ответ, растирая потёртый лацкан пыльника. Парень возится, утыкаясь носом в сгиб локтя мужчины, вдыхая его тепло и запах. _Здесь хорошо_ , думает он.

Снайпер устраивается удобнее на полу общей комнаты, приваливаясь к подлокотнику обшарпанного дивана, обивка которого почти разлохматилась на нитки. Лёгким и выверенным движением головы он заставляет съехать шляпу себе на глаза. И откидывает голову назад. Ему не холодно, парень греет его, свернувшись калачиком у него на коленях. И что-то греет ещё, отчего становится так горько-радостно на душе и щиплет глаза.

 _Здесь хорошо_ , думает он.

В общую комнату пока никто не входит.


	6. Розовое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gun kink

— Что ты делаешь, Джим? — тихо спрашивает Снайпер как-то раз, возвращаясь к фургону, встречая около него Скаута. Скаут сидит на земле, с тряпицей в руках, и начищает ствол старой снайперской винтовки.

— Ружьё чищу, — обыденно отвечает паренёк, осторожно протирая скользящий затвор.

Снайпер мнётся, потирая подушечки пальцев на обеих руках, смотрит на лужу после дождя, на то, как в ней отражается сизое небо с золотистыми прорезями лучей восходящего солнца.

— Зачем? — ещё тише выдавливает из себя Снайпер, неосознанно начиная улыбаться. — Я вчера с ней закончил.

— И—и чего? — Скаут заметно теряется; вскидывает брови, в голосе слышится напускное нахальство и толика паники. — Ещё раз никогда не помешает. У тебя ж… дымарь тут остался, вон, гляди, — усиленно потирает он у корня ствола, будто в подтверждении.

Снайпер кривится в ухмылке. Это не двустволка, дымаря там не может быть.

— Скаут.

Скаут не отвечает, предаваясь занятию так отвержено, что высовывает кончик языка, сосредотачиваясь, хмурясь, стараясь не замечать, как горят у него щёки.

— Скаут, — мягкий и тихий смех.

Скаут останавливается, и смущённый, красный, боязливо поднимает огромные невинные глаза на Снайпера.

Снайпер стоит над ним, утопая в небе, положив руки на бёдра, и старается сдержать улыбку.

— Я говорил тебе не трогать мои вещи без моего разрешения, — пристыживает его мужчина, но в голосе нет явного упрёка, только теплота и лёгкая весёлость. Мальчишка краснеет так, что у него алеют кончики ушей. Снайпер замечает, прячет улыбку, на мгновение всматриваясь в солнце, морщась. — Говорил, хм-м?

Скаут кивает лишь раз, понурый и виноватый, и опускает голову.

— Ну и? — Снайпер складывает руки на груди, перенося вес на другую ногу, не переставая улыбаться. — Эту миссию ты провалил, да? — и снова засмеялся.

Скаут замирает, моргает, не зная, чего ожидать. Винтовка на его коленях вдруг становится такой тяжёлой, что, кажется, она стала весить тонну. Тяжёлые сапоги шагают к нему, а потом знакомые большие руки забирают у него ружьё, давящее так сильно. Скауту вдруг становится так легко, будто у него забрали не только винтовку.

Мальчишка вскидывает голову, удивлённо пялясь на мужчину.

— Да, виноватый-виноватый, верю, — фыркает Снайпер, забирая и тряпицу, — ты и твои щенячьи глазки.

У Скаута что-то искрится за грудиной, и он обнажает крупные передние зубы в широченной лучистой улыбке. Лучик света скользит по его худым чертам. Снайперу щемит сердце.

— Ладно, ладно, — ласково ворчит мужчина, трепля парня по голове, и парень смеётся, приникая, довольно морщась, — не сержусь я. Просто говори в следующий раз.

Скаут кивает, уверенно и бодро, на сей раз. Снайпер перехватывает винтовку, осматривает её.

— Да, и правда, — подыгрывает он, лукаво косясь на него, изгибая бровь, — дымарь был.

Парень улыбается ещё шире, подрагивая в плечах, тихо посмеиваясь. Снайпер замирает, а потом тяжело вздыхает, закатывая глаза.

— Сегодня уже не отвяжешься, да?

— Не-а! — звонко вскликивает Скаут, подскакивая на ноги, кидая себя на Снайпера. Снайпер еле успевает повесить винтовку на плечо, прежде чем ловит на себе три с половиной пуда счастья и бьющей, как фонтан, энергии.

— Отстань… отстань! — недовольно ворчит Снайпер, пытаясь освободиться из цепких рук, мучавших его рёбра. — _Валлаби_ , — цедит он так, будто это ругательство. Поправляет съехавшую шляпу, растрёпанный лацкан пыльника.

— Пойдём оленей смотреть? — заворожённо тараторит парнишка, не желая его отпускать, вглядываясь внимательно и серьёзно. Карибу. Он давно хочет увидеть карибу, хоть Снайпер каждый раз и говорит, что они не заходят так далеко на юг.

— Ладно… пойдём, — вздыхает Снайпер, поправляя ремень, закрывая дверь фургона. — Только это вапити.

— Да неправда! Я видел! Они были серые и низкие, и рога страшные!

— Джим.

— А я говорю — нет!

Навстречу рассвету и солнцу, по раскисшим серым полям, они отправились к прозрачному чёрному лесу. Сегодня можно выходить с территории. Выходной.


	7. Красное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon typical violence, паническая атака, депрессия, телесные жидкости

Этот день не отличается от остальных. Такая же работа, как и всегда. Такой же бой. Начало миссии. Снайпер бежит к вышке, (считая секунды по наручным часам — тридцать две), взбирается по ржавой лестнице, пару раз соскользает подошвой сапога с перекладины, (на что его сердце пропускает удар), наставляет винтовку, сидя на полусогнутых, целится.

 _Это хороший полигон_ , думает он. Вражескому Шпиону потребуется время, чтобы до него добраться, а Снайпер Красных вряд ли его поймает на такой высоте и под таким углом. Они Красные, они отбиваются. На западной стороне полигона вышки нет. Это преимущество.

И всё идёт ладно. Скаут, _его_ Скаут захватывает центральную точку на второй минуте, о чём оповещает всех по рации — возбуждённым и счастливым кликом. Снайпер незаметно от себя дёргает краем рта. Он всегда радуется радости парня, неважно, по какому поводу.

А потом приходит фронт, заметая полигон снегом с дождём. У Снайпера стынут пальцы на теле винтовки, ветер норовит содрать шляпу, а ворот пыльника хлещет по лицу. Снайпер рычит. Ноги болят. Он мёрзнет.

Матч долгий. Почти на весь день. Красные звереют. Снайпер отстреливает их как собак, о чём часто оповещает, распалённый и озлобленный.

А потом взрыв. Громкий хлопок поначалу не вызывает у него ничего, кроме вспышки бешенства, что его напугали. Потом — адская боль во всём теле. Он раскрывает рот, напрягает горло и не слышит больше ничего, а вокруг — лишь темнота. И благословенная тишина, наконец.

Респаун встречает его белизной кафеля и запахом спирта. Снайпер шагает на улицу, где уже начинает темнеть, под дождь, и видит, как в опускающихся сырых сумерках полыхает, развороченная на покорёженные доски, его смотровая вышка. Он просто стоит и смотрит.

Красная лазерная точка на его виске остаётся для него тайной.

Он не чувствует боли. Он снова просыпается на Респауне, ещё до конца не понимающий, почему он снова в этой комнате — он не любит её, никто её не любит — и даже сначала думает, что у системы очередной сбой, и его вернули жизни во второй раз только после одной смерти.

Он вздрагивает, когда слышит:

— Кенгурятник, сука!

Он тянется к кнопке, нерешительно нажимая на неё, и молчит, ничего не говоря. Слова где-то застревают в трахее.

— _Лоуренс, займись своим оппонентом_ , — глухой голос Шпиона.

— _Не отступать, желудки повырываю_! — рык Солдата. — _Вперёд, в атаку_!

— Иду я, — рычит Снайпер в ответ, скалясь, и, отключая микрофон, добавляет себе под нос: — Чёртовы сволочи.

Шум дождя скрывает ещё один, и лёгкий туман скрывает курящийся дым устройства маскировки. Обжигающая боль простреливает мужчину насквозь, и он, задохнувшийся, замирает на месте, кренясь вперёд, но его держат цепкие и жестокие руки в перчатках из телячьей кожи.

— Боюсь, ты никуда уже не попадёшь, — шелестит ему на ухо Шпион Красных, холодный, ядовитый, острый, как его нож, засевший у Снайпера меж позвонков. Он с силой прокручивает его, и Снайпер Синих задыхается в агонии, запрокидывая голову. Он не может ни дышать, ни кричать. Он молит в душе, чтобы Шпион прекратил. Чтобы дождь прекратил. Чтобы всё прекратилось. Чтобы боли больше не было.

— Я тебя убью, — скрежещет Снайпер низко, оскаливая клыки, бешеный, окровавленный. Шпион резко вытаскивает нож, и мужчина оседает на раскисшую глину, неловко подогнув ноги. Своим весом он выворачивает себе лодыжку, но он почти ничего не чувствует, кроме всепоглощающей жгущей боли. Он не может дышать. Дождь не даёт почувствовать мокроту обилия крови. У него трясутся руки. В глазах темнеет.

— Разумеется, — лёгкий смех с явно сочащейся издёвкой.

Снайпер путается в полах, пытаясь встать, винтовка выскальзывает из мокрых рук, он роняет оружие — и его больше нет.

Он сидит на скамье в комнате оснащения, смотря на чистый ровный кафель. Ярость мешается с унынием. Ему нестрашно идти, нет — он просто не видит смысла. Но надругательство Шпиона заставляет его гордость проснуться. Он забирает винтовку, вешает нож на пояс, берёт с собой двуствольный дробовик — хотя и не должен — и шагает за роллетные ворота в грязь.

На ближней дистанции он использует дробовик. Дуплетом он добивает раненого Разведчика Красных, оставляя того лежать на деревянной лестнице с простреленной грудной клеткой, смотря невидящим взглядом в стальное небо и покрытые инеем провода. Снайпер почти не смотрит в лицо парня — он никогда не смотрит в лицо своим жертвам, что Солдат часто критикует. Он выносит выстрелом в голову несущегося на него Подрывника — в упор, полным зарядом — и массивное костистое тело проезжает по инерции по камням и грязи, скатываясь в небольшой овраг, где противотанковыми ежами торчит металлолом. Снайпер идёт дальше, к команде, на точку. Ветер и дождь хлещут ему лицо, развевая полы его старого потрёпанного плаща; с его шляпы льются потоки. Удивительно, как она ещё держится.

«До конца миссии шестьдесят минут», оповещает равнодушный и низкий женский голос.

Он забирается на второй этаж бетонной постройки, откуда был прекрасный вид на вторую точку, и, кладя дробовик и нож рядом, вскидывает винтовку. Руки чуть потряхивает.

Сейчас бы закурить.

Он ловит в прицеле каску Солдата Красных и, нажав на спусковой крючок, отбрасываемый отдачей, выносит ему мозги. Его Скаут носится по точке, как ошпаренный, глядя в воздух, где только что взмывал Солли, а потом оборачивается к окну, откуда торчит дуло винтовки, и, что-то крича, показывает палец вверх. Хеви с Медиком тоже там. И вражеские тоже, идут с востока. Медиган у вражеского врача искрит.

Это вина Снайпера. Он должен был поймать в прицел его раньше. Он не доглядел. Он не спас. Он не прикрыл.

Мед врубает Убер раньше, чем Снайпер успевает нажать на спуск. Снайпер кричит в микрофон, чтобы они убирались к чёртовой матери. Четверо ребят сносит свинцовым градом; их прошивает насквозь, стрелок видит потоки крови, тут же сбиваемые дождём. Скаут, его Скаут прыгает и носится вокруг пары, искрящей ужасным красным цветом, выжидая восемь секунд, чудом уклоняясь от пуль, но Снайпер орёт, теряя контроль, забывая про связь, чтобы Джим уходил оттуда. Парню ранят ногу. Он падает. И в следующий миг его живот становится кровавой кашей.

Снайпер замирает, просто смотря. Он смотрит. Смотрит. И рваным движением перехватывает винтовку, целясь вражескому Пулемётчику прямо в лоб, рыча матерщину и проклятия. Он ждёт, когда перестанет действовать Убер. Он отыграется. Он заберёт точку, сам, если потребуется. Он… он убьёт сволочей, тех, _кто убил его Джима_.

Три секунды.

Две.

Одна.

Заряд готов. Сто процентов. Палец лежит ровно на спусковом крючке. В нос ударяет сильный запах керосина, но ему плевать, какая к чёрту разница.

Красный топор разрубает винтовку, выбивая стекло прицела, раня левую руку стрелку, и Снайпер инстинктивно отскакивает к стене, даже ещё не понимая, что ему чуть не отрубили пальцы. Он поднимает ошалелые глаза на фигуру перед ним, и видит…

Пиромана.

Мешковатый огнеупорный костюм весь в копоти, грязи и мазуте, на колене — порван. Маска противогаза и чёрные линзы не дают видеть его лица, отчего человек походит на странное хищное животное. Он наклоняет голову вбок, подходит ещё ближе — плавно и спокойно. Снайпер возит ногами, отползая, шкрябая сапогами по полу.

— Нет, — только шепчет Снайпер, глотая. И получает удар в висок обухом. Он отлетает в угол, интуитивно защищая голову, чувствуя прилив тошноты и не слыша ничего, кроме оглушительного звона, отчего у него в глазах идут цветастые круги. Он поднимает лихорадочный серый взгляд на Поджигателя — и снова получает удар, теперь лезвием, от челюсти до груди.

Пироман специально не рубит его на куски, только режет. Он от души глухо смеётся, подрагивая в округлых плечах. Он играет. Он всегда любит играть. Снайпер ползёт от него, подвывая от боли, тянясь багровой и блестящей от крови рукой к ножу — как тяжёлый сапог со звоном отбрасывает кукри в сторону, а потом оказывается у него на рёбрах.

— Фы фвохо фопруфав, — серьёзно произносит Пиро, смотря ему в глаза, в то время как Снайпер ошалело пытается содрать с себя его ногу, грозящуюся сломать ему грудную клетку. — Ы а фывоф фева офанофыв.

— Заткнись, маньяк, я тебя не понимаю! — орёт Снайпер в исступлении, за что снова получает удар.

— Фы ммово раф уммывав Инжи, — последнее слово Снайпер понимает, хотя уже почти не может дышать. — Мм врувиф.

Снайпер раскрывает челюсти, силясь вдохнуть и убрать тяжёлый сапог. Ему кажется, что лёгкие горят.

— Ва ммфо а февя убью.

Снайпер не верит в бога, не верит в чёрта, ни в ад, ни в рай. Если он и отправится куда после смерти, он всегда шутит, что увидится со всеми в аду. Но он не знал, что он уже мёртв. Потому что, если он мёртв — значит, это ад.

Снайпер кричит. Кричит так громко, что срывает горло, срываясь то на рык, то на визг, остервенело пытаясь сбить с себя Поджигателя. Сапог ломает ему рёбра, в правом плече — невыносимая, пульсирующая красным, боль, а в теле — ад. Пиро сжигает зарядом ракетницы ему глаза, наставляя дуло в упор, и Снайпер вопит, катаясь по полу, трясущимися руками растирая себе обугленную кипящую плоть. Он не понимает, что уже охвачен огнём — поэтому ему так больно, везде, от всего.

Он измученно рыдает, протягивая руки куда-то в пылающую темноту, а потом его снова окутывает испепеляющий жар. Боли так много, что он не выдерживает и мочится под себя, сипло крича, не в силах кричать во всё горло. Густая струя огня льётся на него не переставая, как водопад, и одежда его уже догорает, как и он.

Через сорок секунд крик прекращается. Через двадцать — исчезает тело, оставляя после себя только разводы копоти и сожжённой крови. Ещё через минуту последние две точки захватываются.

***

— Не думал, что проклятые сволочи так ополоумят, — устало ворчит Демо, стаскивая шапочку с жёстких и коротких кучерявых волос.

— Скажи, а? — вторит ему парнишка, живой и здоровый, будто и не было ничего, пихая себе за обе щеки тушёное мясо. — Вроде, конец уже, устать должны, а тут в наступление пошли. Э, жаль, что Красного Меда не пристрелил. Хотел ведь, а они меня… сучары.

— Сынок, не ругайся за столом, — журит его Инженер с теплотой в голосе. — Мы все устали, завтра то же самое, давайте пока оставим тему сегодняшнего дня. Ну-ка, скажите, как похлёбка-то?

По столу разносится одобрительное хмыканье и возгласы. И сытое чавканье.

— А ты чего молчишь, Ларри, не понравилось? — обращается к Снайперу Инженер с той же теплотой. У него нет злого умысла, он просто хочет, чтобы все немного повеселели.

Снайпер вздрагивает в плечах, будто его ударили. Он поднимает потухший серый взгляд, но линзы авиаторов не дают видеть остальным его глаза. Разговоры не прекращаются, к счастью. Стрелок роняет взгляд на нетронутую тарелку перед ним. На кухне шумно, душно и прокурено. По мясу течёт блестящий жир вперемешку с бурым соусом. Внезапно его руки леденеют, а мир вокруг начинает кружиться. Глотку сводит, а рот наполняется слюной. Нетвёрдой рукой он тянется к щетинистом жёсткому лицу, растирая его, и сжимает пальцами переносицу, прикрывая глаза. Мир несётся рядом с ним, яркий и грохочущий, а он остаётся сидеть, и ему надо подниматься следом, и он не может, не хочет, и ему становится страшно. И ещё страшнее от того, что ему кажется, что он вот-вот вырвет. На стол, перед всеми.

— Видимо, нет, — лениво тянет Шпион, делая затяжку, косясь на посеревшего стрелка рядом с ним.

Желваки ходят на высоких выдающихся скулах; мужчина громко глотает. В голове словно звенят колокола, и одна из мыслей — подскочить и вырвать в раковину, при всех, и чёрт с ними со всеми, но он не может. Его начинает трясти ещё сильнее. К горлу подкатывает жёлчь, сердце колотится и болит.

Пиро что-то гундосит, и Снайпера словно окатывает ледяной водой, а сам он покрывается холодным потом.

Инженер что-то отвечает Пиро, они смеются меж собой, к ним подключается Солли и Медик. Все звуки доносятся будто откуда-то издалека. Стрелок рвано выдыхает, чувствуя, что бронхи будто в тисках. Никто не обращает на него внимание. Это хорошо. Это хорошо. Сейчас пройдёт, у него это бывает, и недавно было, но он не думал, что следующий раз наступит так скоро. Он почти не отдыхает. Спит по четыре часа. Пьёт каждый день, ест только раз, по вечерам.

Он выдержит. Сейчас пройдёт.

Ему хочется орать.

— Выйди, — доносится ровный, глухой и низкий голос сбоку. Снайпер вздрагивает, поворачивает голову. Его встречает ледяной взгляд спокойных голубых глаз. Шпион знает. Снайпер неосознанно смотрит на поседевший локон у него около лба. Потом на его аккуратные руки с ровно остриженными ногтями, лишённые перчаток. И ему становится холодно. — Выйди, — повторяет Шпион, теперь чуть мягче, чуть кивая.

Он говорит почти неслышно.

Снайпер поднимается из-за стола на ватных ногах, запахивая плащ-пыльник, и, касаясь полы шляпы лишь пальцами, шатающейся походкой удаляется с залитой жёлтым светом кухни, во мрак, холод и тишину коридоров.

Два внимательных ясно-голубых глаза провожают его ссутуленную спину.

Гогот стихает за ним. Головная боль от света гаснет, уступая место сильному головокружению. Сердце подпрыгивает и бьёт по горлу. Снайпер тихонько бредёт, сам не зная куда, касаясь жилистой рукой бетонной стены — она поддерживает его, помогая не отрываться от реальности. Снаружи идёт дождь, он понимает это по сильной влажности.

Поворот, ещё один. Темень, как и везде. Он должен дойти до своей комнаты. Она должна быть не заперта — его вещей там нет, нет нужды её запирать — так он доберётся до раковины. Там должна быть раковина, он помнил.

Или это было на прошлой базе?

Он поднимается на второй этаж, делая поворот налево, а не направо, и вместо жилого крыла он попадает в хозяйственные помещения, практически ничем и никем не используемые. Он не понимает, где оказался, и, охваченный отчаянием, садится у запертой обшарпанной двери, и, сминая шляпу, обхватывает себе голову и утыкается лбом в колени. Где-то далеко гудит вентиляция. Ветра почти не слышно. Он понимает, что здесь окон нет, и он не имеет связи с окружающим миром.

Его трясёт. Ему холодно. Страх порождает страх, и ему страшно бояться, что что-нибудь случится, что его найдут таким, а он в таком состоянии. Он отчаянно хочет блевать, и ему страшно блевать. Сердце бьётся за грудиной, что ему кажется, что оно сейчас разорвётся и он истечёт кровью.

Он хнычет как ребёнок, уставший и вымотанный, и бредёт вниз, не соображая, что мог пойти в другое крыло. Он цепляется за перила, гонимый страхом, что мир вокруг рушится, что воздух наполнен электричеством, что по стенам ползут трещины, что они на него упадут. Он останется умирать, медленно, мучительно, придавленный бетоном базы.

Плитка. Мелкая, тёмная. Выбоина. Он спотыкается. Здесь воздух сырее и душнее. И теплее.

***

Скаут находит его лежащим на полу в душевой, блюющего в слив, содрогающегося от слабости и спазмов.

— Это я, — тихо говорит сзади паренёк, осторожно касаясь его напряжённого плеча, чтобы не напугать. Жилистая широкая рука взметается в воздух, силясь оттолкнуть Скаута, но не получается.

— Отойди… не надо, — хрипит Снайпер, а потом издаёт громкий булькающий звук и его снова вырывает. Идёт только слюна и жёлчь. Он и не ел ничего. Его выворачивает так громко и мучительно, что Скаут боится, что он себе что-нибудь надорвёт внутри.

Скаута мутит, но он не поддаётся ощущениям, а просто сидит на корточках рядом со Снайпером, потирая широкую напряжённую спину, похлопывая.

— Всё хорошо, — ещё тише отзывается парень, выводя тощей ладонью круги на лопатках в успокаивающем жесте.

Снайпер, приподнимаясь на локтях, ползёт к стене, и Скаут помогает ему, сажая его, осторожно снимая запотевшие очки. Лицо у мужчины иссиня-белое, осунувшееся, с тенями усталости под мокрыми серыми глазами. Шляпа где-то на полу, забытая.

Снайпер часто дышит, открыв рот. Около края губ дорожка слюны. На левом лацкане — остатки рвотины. Скаута мутит ещё сильнее, но он не перестаёт гладить Снайпера по голове, и, не зная, как помочь, он ловко и резко подскакивает, беря полотенце, смачивает его в горячей воде и возвращается к мужчине. Он, не сводя с него тревожного взгляда живых голубых глаз, обтирает его, вытирая пот, слёзы, слюну, грязь с рук. Он тянется к его рукам и чувствует — ледяные. Дрожат.

— Сейчас пройдёт, — неслышно шепчет Снайпер, отводя взгляд, сглатывая горькую слюну.

 _Прости_ , хочет он сказать, смотря на его целые и здоровые ноги и живот.

— Всё хорошо, — снова повторяет Скаут, кренясь к нему, касаясь его лица совсем бережно, словно может поранить. Он тянется и расстёгивает ему пуговицы на рубахе, разводит полы пыльника, расстёгивает жилет. Снайперу становится легче дышать. — Только не закрывай глаза, обещаешь?

Он говорит это с напускной уверенностью и лёгкой искрой веселья. За грудиной мужчины расцветает еле различимое тепло. Парень всегда плохо переносит его смерть.

Снайпер сглатывает, дёргая крупным кадыком, выдыхает, стискивает челюсти — и кивает.

Они сидят так ещё долго. Скаут почти не заговаривает, просто касаясь его плеч, грудной клетки. Гладит по голове. Равномерные движения успокаивают мужчину. Головокружение отступает. Чувство умирания всего сущего — тоже. Сердце больше не заходится. Он выдыхает ещё раз, и ворот его тёмно-синего плаща ходит подле его горла.

Слабое освещение делает лицо парня серым и уставшим. Может, так оно и есть. Ему досталось ещё хуже, в конце концов.

Снайпер тянет к нему руку и накрывает его сухую скулу ладонью, еле-еле поглаживая большим пальцем русую бровь. Скаут моргает и улыбается, хотя взгляд не перестаёт быть тяжёлым и напряжённым.

Снайпер силится что-то сказать, качнув головой. Руки его настолько ледяные, что бетонный пол кажется тёплым, а кожа парня и вовсе обжигает. Тепло свободно льётся от кисти к предплечью, потом к плечу, а потом срывается потоком в солнечное сплетение. Он касается грубой подушечкой большого пальца веснушек на скулах парня, едва ощутимо поглаживая. У него дрожат мышцы лица, а край рта вытягивается в сторону.

Неожиданно для себя он громко и тяжело всхлипывает, и звук отдаётся эхом о голые стены, покрытые плиткой. Звук пугает их обоих, и Снайпер задерживает дыхание, закрывая глаза рукой, продавливая их пальцами в глазницы, _молясь_ , чтобы всё прекратилось.

Цепкие тёплые руки отстраняют его собственные от его же лица, но он боится посмотреть Скауту в глаза, зажмурившись, до скрежета сцепляя челюсти.

— Всё хорошо, — в третий раз повторяет парень, обвивая ему плечи, обнимая, согревая и легонько покачивая. А потом глухо, от того, что ткнулся ему в плечо, и простодушно добавляет: — Я тоже часто плачу.

***

Снайпер моется, сидя на полу у стены, Скаут — в раздевалке, ждёт его, отмывая ему плащ.

Они уходят с базы вместе, Скаут ведёт его до фургончика, перекинув его руку через своё плечо. Он позволяет навалиться на себя, и Снайпер послушно идёт туда, куда ведёт его парень. Он держит его. Он всегда его держит.

Дождь благодатно стучит по крыше фургона, внутри прохладно и не душно, а темнота успокаивает усталые больные глаза.

Снайпер позволяет себя раздеть. В голове пусто, в руках — дрожь, в теле — тихая усталость. Он устал настолько, что прикладывает усилия, чтобы сделать очередной вдох. Если бы мог — прекратил. Но Скаут с ним, невыносимо горячий, живой, мерцающий огонёк во мраке. Снайпер неосознанно тянет к нему руки. Голубые глаза горят, полные тревоги и… чего-то ещё, отчего становится больно, и Снайпер не говорит себе этого.

— Мне остаться тут? — гораздо тише, чем обычно, спрашивает парень.

Мужчина смотрит на него, а потом прикрывает глаза, замирая.

— Поспать здесь? — снова спрашивает он, не понимая, что мужчина согласен.

Снайпер забирается в постель под потолком и откатывается к стене, погружая лицо в матрац. Он и остаётся лежать так — до конца не укрывшись, с задравшейся чуть выше поясницы пижамной рубахой. Моментом позже он чувствует, как продавливается матрац рядом, а потом, как на него набрасывают одеяло. Скаут ложится рядом, обхватывая его со спины, обжигая живительным теплом жёсткого тела. Они привыкли так спать. Команда почти ничего не знает, если и заходит разговор — то только сплетни. Но они просто спят вместе. Между ними ничего не происходит из того, о чём обычно точат лясы. Происходит… нечто другое.

Снайпер не против, когда Скаут обхватывает ему живот, Скаут не против, когда Снайпер переплетает их ноги вместе.

Скаут некоторое время поглаживает его по плечу сквозь ткань пижамы, а потом засыпает, тихо посапывая. Снайпер засыпает следом. Наверное.

Он просыпается, не открывая глаз — они уже открыты. Были. Всю ночь. Он смотрит в ту же стену. Ноги раскинуты в том же положении. Плечо затекло от многочасового пребывания в одной позе. В фургоне сереет. Дождь всё также идёт. Скаут всё ещё рядом, возится во сне, что-то бормочет, греет его.

Через несколько минут завоет сирена. Снайпер знает.

Этот день не будет отличаться от остальных.


	8. Голубое

Скаут просыпается в воде, грязи и крови. Его трясёт чуть ли не от лихорадки, а во всём теле — боль, боль, боль. Вокруг темнота, он ничего не видит, и паника сжимает ему трахею. Он задыхается, пытаясь ощутить свою правую руку. Он щупает конечность ободранными пальцами, и нащупывает лишь какие-то жёсткие и мокрые коряги. Ему оторвало руку. Он кричит в ужасе.

Он мечется на месте, пытаясь подняться, путаясь ногами в ветвях и размытой дождём глине. Он дёргает правой рукой, ударяясь о металлическую стену, и заходится в сухом вымученном рыдании. Ему страшно. Он ничего не видит. Он хочет, чтобы всё закончилось.

— Джеймс, — приходит к нему сквозь горячую пелену бреда глухой и низкий голос, — Джеймс, проснись.

Парень в панике откидывает от себя чужую руку, (боясь, что она потащит его за собой), ползёт вперёд, но рука сильнее, она тянет на себя, и Скаут заходится в хриплом крике.

Его выдёргивают из кошмара словно из плотной густой воды, заставляя вдохнуть сухой и холодный воздух. Скаут отпихивает от себя кого-то, продолжая кричать и материться, чтобы его отпустили. Хватка на нём крепкая и тёплая. И он лежит на чём-то тёплом. И жёстком.

— Тише, Джеймс, — снова спускается сверху тот же голос, теперь более глубокий и спокойный. Парень покачивается из стороны в сторону. Его покачивают.

Скаут трёт озябшие пальцы, понимая, что крови нет. Грязи тоже. Он мокрый… он мокрый, потому что он вымок под дождём. Он так думает.

Большая и жёсткая рука гладит его по голове, приминая колкие от пота короткие волосы. Он дышит чем-то горячим и душным. По-другому горячим. Губы иссыхают от прикосновения ткани пижамной рубахи.

— Всё хорошо, с тобой всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — продолжает бормотать голос, а широкая ладонь выводит на лопатках круги. Скаут пытается пошевелить правой рукой и понимает, что она _шевелится_. Но он еле её чувствует, потому что отлежал.

Это кошмар. Ему снился кошмар.

Осознание врывается в него как струя свежего ветра. Ему становится легче. А от объятий — больнее. Усталость и стресс выплёскиваются непрошенными сухими всхлипами. Он жмётся к Снайперу, обнимая в ответ, вцепившись ему в пижаму, и _плачет_.

— Мне снилось что-то плохое, — по-детски признаётся он, стыдясь своего изуродованного слезами голоса, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он говорит правду. Он молится, что Снайпер не будет его ругать.

Мужчина кивает, кренится к нему, сжимая его сильнее. Парень чуть ли не лежит на нём, но он его держит. Скаут открыто плачет, горько и измученно, возит носом, оставляя мокрые пятна на Снайперовой пижаме. Снайпер не перестаёт качать его, сначала молча, не смея напугать парня нечаянными словами, а потом начинает что-то мягко бормотать. Ерунду, чтобы он успокаивался. Скаут затихает через какое-то время, сначала дыша рвано и поверхностно, но потом его дыхание выравнивается, становится медленнее и глубже.

Мягкое прикосновение горячих и шершавых губ к краю брови бросает в оцепенение, и Скаута сковывает леденящий душу стыд. Нет, не стыд. Ужас, который оттеняет стыд.

Он невидящим взглядом смотрит на заляпанную его слюнями и слезами пижаму Снайпера. Он пугается настолько, что задерживает дыхание, боясь лишний раз издать звук, когда понимает, что сделал что-то _очень_ плохое.

Он еле слушающимися пальцами отцепляется от пижамной рубахи и перестаёт наваливаться на мужчину всем весом. Кисти наливаются жидким азотом.

— Взгляни на меня, — просит Снайпер, и в его низком глухом голосе Скаут ловит _словно_ опасные ноты, и ему скручивает желудок.

Тёплые руки отстраняют его, но не отпускают. Разница между ледяным холодом воцарившегося молчания меж ними и теплотой родных рук и голоса пугает ещё больше, и Скаут путается, не зная, как толковать.

Он сидит смирно и неподвижно, опустив взгляд, опустив голову, а потом зажмуривает вспухшие глаза.

— Джеймс, — мягко зовёт Снайпер, почти шёпотом, и парню дёргает сердце. За веками снова начинает колоть и обжигать глаза. Жёсткая рука с длинными мозолистыми пальцами тянется к нему, осторожно, но мягко поглаживая по щеке, убирая со лба прилипшую прядь, вытирая край переносицы.

Фаланга указательного пальца мужчины едва ощутимо касается челюсти парня, и Скаут послушно поднимает голову.

Он боится смотреть. Он зажмурился, как кретин. Смотреть в глаза мужчине кажется неправильным, особенно сейчас, после того, что он устроил.

— Всё хорошо, кенгурёнок, — мозолистый палец касается брови, поглаживая в знакомом жесте, и в груди парня словно прорывается дамба. Он открывает глаза, встречая родную печальную синеву. Мужчина мягко улыбается ему, и вокруг глаз появляются едва различимые в мраке морщинки. Он тянется к парню и также мягко гладит по голове.

У Скаута дрожат челюсти, зубы стучат друг об друга, а в груди делается так больно, что ломается дыхание и глаза снова на мокром месте.

Скаут слаб и отвратителен, он знает, и он не понимает, почему Снайпер продолжает касаться его, нашёптывая что-то, украдкой вытирая лоб и щёки. Парень с силой сжимает губы, и перед ним всё плывёт — у него опять слёзы. Он не понимает, почему Снайпер это делает. Но Снайпер делает.

Мужчина что-то спрашивает у него, едва слышимо, кивает — но парень не понимает. Он послушно следует за его руками и ложится ему на плечо. Теплота накрывает его волной, и чувство защищённости, и покой.

Он цепляется за его рубаху — сырую и мятую — и тычется лбом ему в шею, безмолвно прося о защите, заботе, ласке. Он не имеет права просить у него — Снайпер ему не мать — но Снайпер отдаёт, не требуя ничего взамен.

— Прости, — это всё, что может выдавить из себя Скаут, на что Снайпер отвечает лишь _«тш-ш-ш»_. Он не знает, за что он просит прощения. За то, что не дал отдохнуть. За то, что разбудил. За то, что пихал его во сне, в его собственной кровати. За то, что кричал. За изгвазданную в его соплях рубаху. За испорченный режим сна. За испорченную жизнь. За всё.

Мужчина склоняется и осторожно касается губами его воспалённого лба. Парень вздрагивает, будто он его ударил. Снайпер продолжает что-то бормотать ему, потирая напряжённые плечи и спину, качая в руках.

— Всё, всё, — повторяет Снайпер, кренясь назад так, чтобы Скаут полностью лёг на него и наконец _расслабил свою чёртову спину_ , — теперь всё.

Сердце Скаута полно до краёв. Он много хочет сказать.

Что он благодарен.  
Что он просит прощения.  
Что он любит его.

И не говорит ничего. Лишь прижимается сильнее и стискивает его крепче, надеясь, что Снайпер каким-то образом это поймёт.

Лоуренс улыбается краем рта — себе — когда понимает, почему Джим наконец отвечает на объятие. _Чёртов гордец_. И даже мысли в голову не приходит, что ему не нужно храбриться перед ним и строить из себя чёрт знает что. Он как раненый зверёныш — Снайпер знает. Всегда боится опустить барьеры, и Снайпер понимает. Он сам такой, он делает также.

Два сапога пара.

Но они пытаются. Шаг за шагом. А сейчас… сейчас пусть будет это.


End file.
